neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Flappy Bird
The Adventures of Flappy Bird is a new video game for the Future Nintendo, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS, produced by Comet Gaming, Inc. It features the popular video gaming character Flappy Bird going on an adventure to stop Tappy Bird. The game is scheduled for release on February 28, 2014, in all regions. Story After Tappy Bird and his empire plague the Flappyville Kingdom, King Flippy Bird cannot take it anymore. He sends a brave hero off on a quest to vanquish the evil villain, named Flappy Bird. Flappy Bird must fly through several Warp Pipes, avoiding several enemies sent by Tappy Bird along the war. After the hero reaches Tappy Bird, a showdown ensues, and the good side is victorious, as usual. Flappy Bird returns home. Gameplay As in the mobile version, players must fly through pipes to advance, but the levels are not infinite and end after twenty pipes. While the game is very easy in the first world, difficulty increases greatly. Characters Playable *'Flappy Bird': Flappy Bird is the game's only playable character, and the main hero of the game. Non-playable *'Flippy Bird': Flippy Bird is the game's only non-playable ally, and is the king of the Flappyville Kingdom. Bosses *'Tappy Bird': Tappy Bird is the game's main villain, and the boss in three different worlds. *'Doomy Bird': Doomy Bird is the game's secondary villain, and the boss in three different worlds, working with Tappy Bird in the final world. Enemies Normal *'Pigeon': Pigeons are basic enemies that cause Flappy Bird very little damage. *'Cheep-Cheep': Cheep-Cheeps are like Pigeons, but they jump out of the water. *'Cow': Cows do not attack, but they can cause more damage if Flappy runs into them. *'Pig': Pigs are very similar to cows. *'Hawk': Hawks fly in a straight line and kill Flappy instantly if he runs into it. *'Mountain Lion': Mountain Lions chase Flappy and kill him instantly. *'Eagle': Like hawks, but they home in on Flappy instead of flying in a straight line. *'Penguin': Slide around on ice. *'TapBot': Little robots that shoot small beams of fire. Rogue *'Rogue Pigeon': Fly extremely fast and make poop that can kill Flappy. *'Rogue Hawk': They can eat Flappy in a second and fly much faster. *'Rogue Eagle': Like rogue hawks. *'Rogue Penguin': Slide towards Flappy much faster. *'Rogue TapBot': Shoot three beams of fire. Worlds The game is divided into five areas, each of which contain a total of six levels for a total of thirty levels. Bird Territory *'Bird-1': The level contains twenty pipes, all of which are almost at the the same level. Enemies include one pigeon near the end. *'Bird-2': The level is very similar to Bird-1, however the level ascends a mountain before a quick drop at the end through the Goal Pipe. *'Bird-3': The level is underwater, where Flappy Bird must avoid several Cheep-Cheeps, including a giant one at the end. *'Bird-4': The level returns to grassland, where Flappy must navigate through a field full of farm animals. *'Bird-5': The level is the second to ascend a hill, being similar to Bird-2 but with many additional challenges throughout. *'Bird-X': The level is the first boss fight, against Tappy. Tappy chases Flappy through a field, cave, and hill until Flappy reaches the level's goal. Hawk Territory *'Hawk-1': The level is located in the forest, having many trees which Flappy must slide on to reach pipes. Hawks are main enemies. *'Hawk-2': The level is in the treetops, having several sections going above trees. Hawks are present but there is the occasional eagle. *'Hawk-3': The level goes back near the forest floor, having a mountain lion chase Flappy Bird for the first half and a rogue pigeon through the second half. *'Hawk-4': The level features a river running through the middle of the level, featuring Cheep-Cheeps that will try to jump at Flappy, as well as other forest obstacles. *'Hawk-5': The level is near the top of the forest again, and the rogue pigeon returns to chase Flappy, accompanied by a rogue hawk. *'Hawk-X': The level is the first time Doomy is faced. He begins a chase on Flappy while using several weapons, who must successfully reach the goal while overcoming Doomy's trials. Eagle Territory *'Eagle-1': The level is high up in the mountains again, having some eagles as enemies. Overall, the course is simple, having few challenges. *'Eagle-2': The level features several cliffs which Flappy must fly off of at the right angle, as well as a few eagles. *'Eagle-3': The level is located inside the mountains, having many bats as enemies and a cave-in which Flappy must escape. *'Eagle-4': The level is higher up in the mountain, where some snow is present. Regardless, many eagles are present as well as a rogue hawk. *'Eagle-5': The level is not very far up the mountain. Flappy must avoid a rogue eagle and several hawks and pigeons, as well. *'Eagle-X': The level is the second fight against Tappy, featuring a chase up the mountain, where several rolling boulders will antagonize Flappy. Penguin Territory *'Penguin-1': The level is the first in icy areas, and this is the only world where Flappy can slide on ice. He must avoid many penguins. *'Penguin-2': The level is like the first one, but he must navigate through a bitter snowstorm to reach the goal. *'Penguin-3': The level introduces the first rogue penguin, who chases Flappy through a watery area infested with seals. *'Penguin-4': The level features the rogue penguin again, along with a rogue seal in a more difficult challenge than the previous. *'Penguin-5': The level has many jumps off of icy cliffs, which feature many avalanches that will bury Flappy. *'Penguin-X': The level features the second fight with Doomy, who chases Flappy accompanied by three rogue seals and five rogue penguins. Tappy Territory *'Tappy-1': The level is in a volcano. Flappy must escape the inside of the volcano, avoiding rising lava and TapBots, little robots. *'Tappy-2': The level is like the first, but Flappy must escape ten TapBots and a rogue TapBot. *'Tappy-3': The level is outside the volcano. Flappy must avoid ten rogue TapBots and many raining lavaballs. *'Tappy-4': The level features a larger volcano, where Flappy must escape ten of each enemy he has seen so far. *'Tappy-5': The level is the beginning of the entrance to Tappy's castle, and there is only a rogue TapBot to avoid. *'Tappy-X': The level features the final fight with Tappy, accompanied by Doomy and many TapBots. Gallery Flappy Bird sprite.png|Flappy Bird. Flippy Bird sprite.png|Flippy Bird. Doomy Bird sprite.png|Doomy Bird. Tappy Bird sprite.png|Tappy Bird. Adventures of Flappy Bird Logo.png|The game's logo. AoFB.png|The game's American boxart for the Wii U. Development The game was conceived on February 19, 2014, by Lumoshi, who announced it. The game was praised by many, with few negative reviews. A price was announced, which was $20 on the 3DS, and $30 on the Wii U and Future Nintendo. Trivia *People who pre-ordered were given an expansion pack called : Shrek Edition, which features two additional worlds involving Shrek heavily. *The game was banned in several countries as well as all other PAL countries for causing addiction in thousands and three deaths from constant play. Copies of the game are sold on the black market, and as a result the United States passed an amendment making possession of the game illegal. The only major countries not to ban the game were China and North Korea. Sequel After the game was banned, a sequel was announced titled 2. Poll HOW AWESOME IS DIS????? awesome! Category:Fan Games Category:Lumoshi's Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games